


Tattoo

by AnnaC48



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaC48/pseuds/AnnaC48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a first time writer so please be gentle, but I thought it was about time to try my hand at writing.<br/>This fic comes with a smut warning.<br/>Based off a prompt from Maksyl Prompt that I had my eye on for a while.<br/>Meryl gets a tattoo and Maks is enamoured by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

It had hurt like hell at the time. She still can’t believe she went through with it, but she knows how much it will mean to him. It’s far more permanent than any ring he could design for her in the future but that didn’t scare her. Meryl had known from the start that he was the one for her. She would marry him, have children with him and grow old beside him. Why not have a permanent reminder of that on her skin.

They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks because of their busy schedules, which was perfect because she wanted the tattoo to look perfect when he saw it. Meryl had arrived on the red eye this morning to join Maks on holidays and they were both looking forward to spending the day lazing by the pool. Meryl didn’t think that would last very long once Maks saw the words now forever inked on her ribs.

She picked out the turquoise bikini she knew was his favourite. Hell, it had got his attention all the way over in India and that was just a couple of photos. The tattoo sat perfectly under the strapless top, and she had to say it looked good on her (she was pretty sure Maks would think so too). She checked herself in the mirror and put on a cute white dress for the walk to the pool.  
Maks was on a lounge chair with his sunglasses on and his eyes closed. Meryl removed her dress, lay down on the lounge chair that was next to his, extended her arms above her head and tried to look sexy. Maks opened his eyes, looked at her over the top of his sunglasses, and that’s when he saw it. He knelt next to her and examined the words etched on her ribs. “Is it real”, he whispered in her ear. “Mm hmm, do you like it?” Meryl asked as Maks traced her tattoo with his finger the way she normally did with his. “That is by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life”, he said as he slung her over his shoulder and practically ran back to their hotel room.

Maks somehow managed to get the door to their hotel room open without Meryl’s feet even touching the ground. He threw her on the bed as he kicked the door shut behind them. “Now to show you just how sexy I think that tattoo is” he growled as he crawled up the bed towards her. Maks gripped Meryls hips and slid her underneath him as he passionately kissed her. His lips made their way down her neck to the spot near her collarbone that he knew drove Meryl wild. Meryl moaned and arched herself into him, feeling his growing arousal press into her. Maks removed her bikini top and moved his mouth to her breasts. Meryl closed her eyes and tried not to completely lose control as he ran his tongue over them. Just when Meryl didn’t think she could take much more, Maks removed his mouth.

He lifted her hips and peeled off her bikini bottom and his shorts with a smirk. Maks started to make circles on her clit while at the same time tracing her tattoo with his tongue. He could hear Meryls breathing start to get faster and so he slid first one then two fingers inside her. He kissed her as he started to pump his fingers inside her and he knew she was close. She told him she loved him as she came. Maks let Meryls breathing even out again before he slid gently inside her, pausing to allow her to adjust to his size. He started moving slowly but Meryl told him in no uncertain terms to go harder and faster. Meryl wrapped her legs around Maks waist as he increased his pace and took them over the edge together, calling each others names as they rode out their orgasms togethers.

They lay in each others arms afterwards. He moved the sheet down to admire her tattoo again. ‘Семья превыше всего’ he traced with his finger. “Family over everything. I can’t believe you did that for me Princess”. “Now you can’t ever get rid of me” she told him. “I wasn’t ever planning to”.


End file.
